100 Theme Challenge
by Luigisgirlfriend
Summary: 100 chapters, 100 one-shots, 100 different stories. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

Samantha was standing in the corner of a white room, scribbling something on a notebook. She was oblivious to the readers, which is you. Haha… Fourth wall… BE GONE, STUPID METAPHORICAL WALL! TAKE YOUR HORROR ELSEWHERE! Sdfeknvlnguhgf…

"… Samantha… The readers are here," Mr. L said from the other side of the room. He was standing next to a bunch of other characters. Samantha looked up.

"Oh, hey!" she smiled. "I've been meaning to do this for a while… A 100 theme challenge!" Everyone applauded for no reason.

"Cool, what are the themes?" Mario asked, thumbing through his script. Samantha cleared her throat and began to read off the themes, starting, of course, with the first one.

"Introduction, Love, Dark, Light, Seeking Solace, Break Away, Heaven, Innocence, Drive, Breathe Again, Memory, Insanity, Misfortune, Smile, Silence, Questioning, Blood, Rainbow, Gray, Fortitude, Vacation, Mother Nature, Cat, No Time, Trouble Lurking, Tears, Foreign, Sorrow, Happiness, Under the Rain, Flowers, Night, Expectations, Stars, Hold My Hand, Precious Treasure, Eyes, Abandoned, Dreams, Rated, Teamwork, Standing Still, Dying, Two Roads, Illusion, Family, Creation, Childhood, Stripes, Breaking the Rules, Sport, Deep in Thought, Keeping a Secret, Tower, Waiting, Danger Ahead, Sacrifice, Kick in the Head, No Way Out, Rejection, Fairy Tale, Magic, Do Not Disturb, Multitasking, Horror, Traps, Playing the Melody, Hero, Annoyance, 67%, Obsession, Mischief Managed, I Can't, Are You Challenging Me, Mirror, Broken Pieces, Test, Drink, Starvation, Words, Pen and Paper, Can You Hear Me, Heal, Out Cold, Spiral, Seeing Red, Food, Pain, Through the Fire, Triangle, Drowning, All That I Have, Give Up, Last Hope, Advertisement, In the Storm, Safety First, Puzzle, Solitude, Relaxation. No, I didn't expect you to read that whole list," Samantha took a deep breath and then fainted. Mario and Dimentio were immediately knelt down next to her.

"… Eh…" Mr. L randomly said.

"… Um… If Sam was awake, she would probably ask for ideas," Nastasia pointed out. "She already has ideas for most of the chapters, but she could always use more ideas, 'K?"

"And this is going to be a multi-crossover… But mostly just Mario themed," Will Henry explained. Why he was there, no one knew. Except for me! 'Cause I'm the authoress! Mwahahaha!

"And, so far, the chapters she's already written are really, really short," Thor put in.

"Eh…" Mr. L said again. Everyone looked at him. "… Eh… Eggs… Eggs… Exter… Exterminate!" He turned into a half human, half Dalek hybrid.

The Doctor screamed.

"… This is really weird…" O' Chunks pointed out.

"Yes it is, agreed Count Bleck," Count Bleck agreed. "… It's been a while since I talked in third person… Said Count Bleck…" Tippi mooed.

"… I'm scared," Luigi admitted.

"You're not the only one," Mimi said.

"I'm not?"

Mimi facepalmed.

"I hate random things…" Mario muttered.

"That means you hate Sam!" Mr. L exclaimed.

"What, no! I never said that!" Mario protested.

"YOU MUST DIE!" Everyone else yelled in a Ganon voice. And then everyone exploded from the pure randomness of it all.


	2. Love

Mr. L held a red heart-shaped piece of paper in his hands. Or, what had once been heart-shaped. Now, it was ripped in half. He had just tried to ask Daisy to be his valentine. Of course, that plan had failed. The flower princess had ripped the paper he had tried to give her in half.

Now, he was sitting by the fountain in Toad Town, crying silently. Everyone walked past without a second glance, practically already knowing what was wrong.

"Why doesn't anyone love me?" Mr. L whispered to himself, glancing around. And that's when he noticed Samantha. The winged girl was sitting on the opposite side of the fountain, holding something in her hands, her shoulders shaking slightly.

Concerned, Mr. L stood up and walked around the fountain to sit next to her.

"Samantha? What's wrong?" he asked, sitting down. Samantha looked up, and then threw her arms around Mr. L.

"T-Today, I was talking t-to my c-crush, and I brought up h-him going out with m-me, and he said h-he would n-never go out with m-me!" Samantha sobbed into Mr. L's shoulder. Mr. L smiled sadly. He was about to say something, but then he noticed what was in Sam's hands. It was half a once heart-shaped piece of pink paper.

"Hey, Samantha?" Mr. L asked quietly. Sam looked up at him, her eyes blurred with tears.

"Yes?" she asked, clumsily wiping her tears away. Mr. L gently pried Sam's half heart paper from her hands and held it up to his half heart-shaped paper. The pieces fit together perfectly.

"Will you be my valentine?"


	3. Dark

It was a normal evening in Castle Bleck… Until the lights went out for no reason what-so-ever, shrouding everyone in complete darkness.

"Gah! It's too dark! I can't see anything!" Mimi yelled.

"Ahaha~ It appears that- OW! Watch it, you big loon!" Dimentio yelled at O' Chunks, who had bumped into him roughly.

"Sorry!" O' Chunks apologized. "Someone pushed meh."

"I like the dark!" Mr. L exclaimed.

"I h-hate the d-dark," Samantha stuttered.

"… Samantha…" Count Bleck said in a comforting tone.

"Yes- Hey! Mr. L! Your hand is on my butt!" Samantha suddenly screamed.

"Heh heh heh… YEOWCH! Who hit me?!" Mr. L cried.

"I did! Stop touching Samantha, you meanie!" Mimi yelled.

"Yeah! Stop touching me!" Samantha repeated.

"… It… Was an… Accident…?" Mr. L said nervously.

"*sigh* When will the lights come back on?" Nastasia asked.

"Hopefully soon, Nastasia…" Count Bleck muttered. "Hopefully soon…"


	4. Light

It was still dark in Castle Bleck. And everyone was still acting chaotic because they couldn't see. It had been half an hour. Count Bleck and Nastasia had located the couch and were sitting on it. Dimentio and Mr. L were somewhere on the other side of the room, arguing over something. Samantha and Mimi had located the TV, but had found that all of the electricity was off, not just the lights. O' Chunks was somewhere in the kitchen doing who-knows-what.

"-which makes me smarter! Have at you, Scurra!" Mr. L was yelling.

"Ahaha~ But-" blah, blah, blah "-which, in fact, makes me the smarter one, Thunder," Dimentio countered. Nastasia sighed.

"Stop arguing, you two," she called over.

"I still can't see," Samantha stated.

"I found a flashlight!" Mimi suddenly yelled. Before anyone could ask where she'd found it, a beam of light came from the direction of Mimi's voice. Mimi shone the flashlight around. Mr. L and Dimentio were nose to nose, growling at each other. Mr. L wasn't wearing his shirt, was missing one of his shoes, and his mask was crooked. Dimentio wasn't wearing his hat, one of his gloves was gone, and his mask was on the ground next to him.

Nastasia and Count Bleck were, as I've already said, sitting on the couch. Just sitting there. Doing nothing. Nothing at all.

O' Chunks walked into the room, eating a sloppily made sandwich. Samantha was leaning against the TV, clutching a teddy bear to her chest. Mimi looked over at Dimentio and Mr. L again.

"-and then I'm going to rip out your intestines and feed them to Mimi's pet chain chomp! Have! At! You!" Mr. L jabbed his finger at Dimentio. Dimentio slowly floated away.

"I'll be in Dimension D if you need me. Ciao," he snapped his fingers, teleporting away.

"No! Wait! Take me with you!" Samantha teleported away as well.

"… Dimension D has light…" Count Bleck teleported to Dimension D.

"… Right, um, I'll be leaving too, 'K?" Nastasia also teleported away. Mimi did the same. Which left O' Chunks and Mr. L. In the dark. With no flashlight.

"Well, this stinks."


	5. Seeking Solace

"Why does my life fail so much?!" Mr. L yelled at the sky. He flopped onto the ground and started pounding it with his fists. And then he was sobbing so hard he couldn't breathe, so he curled up on his side and bit his hand to try to stop. Everyone had been yelling at him all day; Nastasia yelled at him for being late to a meeting, Dimentio yelled at him for making him miss his TV show, Samantha yelled at him for no reason, O' Chunks yelled at him for interfering with his training, Mimi yelled at him for invading her personal space, and Count Bleck yelled at him for not beating the heroes.

Harsh, right?

Mr. L would have stayed in that curled up fetal position forever, sobbing uncontrollably, if it hadn't been for Count Bleck finding him. The Count was startled by Mr. L's state. He opened his mouth to say something, closed it, opened, closed… And then he wordlessly knelt down next the mechanic.

Mr. L sensed someone behind him, but didn't bother looking up. Count Bleck gently wrapped his arms around the mechanic, and then pulled him into a tight hug. Mr. L snuggled into the Count's cape and continued crying. Count Bleck held Mr. L closely, rubbing the mechanic's back to calm him down.

"Ssh… It's okay… Stop crying…" he whispered. Mr. L sniffled, whimpering slightly as he tried to stop bawling. He never wanted this solace to end. He loved being comforted and hugged and whatnot. Especially when he felt this terrible. And no one was more comforting to him that Count Bleck.

The Count was like a dad to him. Likewise, Count Bleck always thought of Mr. L- as well as the other minions- as his children.

"Thank you," Mr. L suddenly whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything."

And Count Bleck just smiled.


	6. Break Away

Samantha took a deep breath and looked up at the portal in front of her. This portal lead to the one place in the world she'd always wanted to go; Castle Bleck. It had taken at least six months to conjure it up, but it was going to be totally worth it.

She held a suitcase in one hand and her cell phone in the other. Her and her friend Ava had come up with a plot; pretend her parents kicked her out to get into the well known castle, and then annoy Mr. L.

Simple. Why? Because Count Bleck had a bleeding heart. With the simple lie of being kicked out, Bleck would immediately take Samantha under his wing. But… Did she really have to lie?

"Probably not," Sam answered her own question out loud. But, their was a plan, and she was determined to stick to it. So, with a deep breath, Samantha stepped into the portal, breaking away from the Real World.


	7. Heaven

Dimentio and Mr. L were sitting at the dining table, a map spread out in front of them.

"No, no, no," Mr. L shook his head. "No, see? If Brobot went there, he'd have no cover from rain and such."

"Isn't your silly robot waterproof?" Dimentio scoffed.

"I'm working on it!" Mr. L countered. "But anyways, if he went here-" The Green Thunder pointed to a forest. "-he would have lots of cover."

"Ahaha~ However-"

Their little meeting was suddenly interrupted when Mimi walked in, a thoughtful look on her face. Mr. L looked up.

"What's up, Mimi?" he asked. Mimi glanced at Mr. L and then sat down at the table. Mr. L rolled up the map and put it in his pocket.

"What do you think heaven looks like?" Mimi asked. Mr. L leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin.

"I… I've never really thought about it before…" he murmured. Dimentio snapped his fingers, making an image appear in the center of the table. The image showed The Overthere.

"This is what it looks like," the jester stated.

"… I mean, how do you personally imagine heaven being like?" Mimi rephrased her question. Mr. L thought for a couple minutes,

"Well… I picture it being really warm and comfortable… And really bright and cheerful… And you never get tired or hungry or hurt… And whatever you enjoyed doing in life, you can still do," he finally replied, closing his eyes and sighing. "Yep…"

"Cool! Sounds nice," Mimi got up and left. Mr. L and Dimentio exchanged a glance. Dimentio stood up and bowed.

"Well, that was an awkward conversation, but I must say, you have a splendid version of heaven," he turned and floated to the door. "I'll leave you to dream some more. Ciao." And he teleported away. Mr. L sighed, took off his hat, and ran his hand through his hair.

"I wish Mimi wouldn't ask questions like that…" he muttered to no one. "They make me feel… Sentimental…" He shivered and left the room.


	8. Innocence

"Augh… H-How much longer do I have to stay like this?" Mr. L muttered. He was hanging upside down from the chin-up bar in the Castle Bleck training room, and he had been doing so for at least five whole minutes. All his blood was flowing to his head, thus turning his face red and making him very dizzy. Dimentio floated in front of him, a smirk on his face.

"Either until you admit that you ate my cheesecake, you throw up, or you pass out," he growled.

"Oh my Grambi, just make another cheesecake!" Mr. L groaned.

"Are you admitting that _you_ ate _my_ cheesecake?" Dimentio taunted.

"ALRIGHT, I ATE THE STUPID CHEESECAKE!" Mr. L screamed. And then he fell off the chin-up bar, vomited because of how purely dizzy he was, and then passed out. Dimentio blinked.

"Well then…" he snapped his fingers. The puke on the floor disappeared. The jester gathered Mr. L in his arms and teleported to the latter's room. After tucking the unconscious mechanic into bed, Dimentio teleported to the kitchen, where he began to make another cheesecake.

"Hmm…" Dimentio sighed. "We don't have enough things to make another one…" Count Bleck walked in just then.

"Hello, Dimentio. I happened to go by L's room seconds ago and he was asleep," he said. "Is he sick or something?"

"No, he just-" Dimentio stopped himself abruptly and carefully went on. "He passed out… From, uh… Guilt…"

"… Why did he feel guilty?" Count Bleck asked curiously. I swear, he acts like a little kid sometimes.

"Because he, uh… Ate my cheesecake," Dimentio replied, putting away the supplies he'd gotten out to fail to make a second cheesecake.

"… No, he didn't," Count Bleck responded.

"Yeah, he admitted to it," Dimentio closed the cabinet door and turned to face the Count.

"The one sitting on the counter earlier?" Count Bleck questioned.

"Yeah, why?"

"I ate that cheesecake," Count Bleck confessed. Dimentio opened his mouth to reply, closed it, and opened it again.

"Why did he say he ate it if-" Dimentio stopped and chuckled. "Of course. He just didn't want to be 'tortured' anymore. At least now I know of his innocence."

"… What."

"Oh, uh… Nevermind… Ciao!" Dimentio quickly teleported away, leaving a totally confused Count Bleck.


End file.
